


Through the rotten place

by Freshsalad



Category: Marvel, Silent Hill (Video Game Series), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Frustrated Thor, M/M, Steve is always the leader, bruce is tired as always, everyone is very human, there's gonna be spoilers if you haven't played the games, tony is histerical, very much suffering, videogame dynamics, which is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/pseuds/Freshsalad
Summary: When Steve interrupts the heated discussion of Bruce and Tony, entering their precious laboratory, the two scientists decide to follow him in the living room without a lot of stories, after all, to unlock a motionless screen Stuck on the frame of a video game, was a trifle, strange as it was that Captain America and Thor, have decided to play right at Silent Hill, among all the games.and it was even stranger that the screen did not re-start after repeated and repeated attempts.But those were just small trifles.Especially when an unexpected flash of light brings them directly into the game.





	1. Cherry Garcia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> i hope you'll enjoy this crazy cross-over,the idea came out while Playing SH homecoming.

The stabbing pain in his leg is a small detail that he hadn’t considered.

Nor the rusty smell of blood entering his nostrils.

Fixing his glasses, Bruce makes the view clearer.

Well, c _learer_ isn’t really the right word. He's inside a room, encrusted with rubbish, the origin of which Bruce, sincerely, does not care to know. The man stands up, coughing hoarsely while his glasses skew slightly; but it was routine and purposeful, any garment or accessory must have been at least a bigger size, for Bruce. Considering that when the green bastard involuntarily appears, those titanium glasses resisted too much and it destroys the lenses.

Bruce looks around and takes a slow step.

He exhales slowly through his nose, turning to what looks like a rusty door. The scientist blinks his eyes, thinking that logically, a door is always a good thing; and slowly approaching, when he realizes that the room he was in appears full of medical objects. Rusty medical implements scatter the floor, and in the corner, sat an ancient iron lung. Analyzing the item, he notices the completely fused clock and the dirt encrusting it; determining the device a museum piece, in short.

The scientist, however, turns to the door as that was the priority.

_Tap_.

Bruce's eyes widen.

_Tap_.

The door creaks ajar, rapidly.

_Tap_.

The last thing that fills Bruce Banner's sight is an impossibly beautiful body; attired in a short yet hauntingly familiar dress, a crisp white cap...

And wielding a wickedly sharp scalpel blade.

_______________________________

"Well, you can't."

The sentence makes Tony pout accusingly at the other.

“Oh, so I can’t just ‘cause you say so, huh? Because according to your, dare I say, more than modest logic... what I’m trying to do is _‘impossible_ ’?”

Bruce looks at him and then sighs loudly. "Tony, we're talking about a completely unknown mineral, we're not talking about vibranium or even adamantium, we're talking about something that could even be harmful to the Earth's atmosphere! Maybe the solar system!"

Convinced of his statement, Banner observes Tony with anger. Stark's blue eyes, focused on his, had a personality of their own; able to make even _Rogers_ feel uncomfortable.

_And that was saying something._

Tony retorts almost immediately, "But I touched it!"

He adored Bruce, but sometimes the other scientist could really get on his nerves. And here it is. That look of exhausted disapproval that often appeared on the face of his friend, too often in recent times as their clashes escalated.

"Tony, you touched that metal on a planet almost two whole galaxies from here, please do not offend your own intelligence by blathering childish and meaningless phrases."

Stark opens his mouth to say something, eyes wide and face a mask of betrayed offence. Bruce rolls his eyes.

The laboratory door opens, revealing Steve’s placid expression as he peers inside; startling Bruce with his sudden appearance. While Tony remains motionless, an unblinking mask aimed at Dr Banner.

"We have a problem ..." The blond stops in front of them and, respectful as usual, he remains half a meter from the other two. Steve sighs, looking at Bruce first and then pausing at Tony.

"... what happened to him?"

"Sulking. Like a child."

Steve grins "Well, he is a child? What do you expect?"

A nasal giggle escapes from Bruce and Tony de-petrifies looking at them both.

"I don’t-… I don’t understand. Are you making an alliance against me? Is this what you're doing? Because it's frustrating. _Extremely_."

Steve and Bruce look at each other and deliberately decide to ignore their colleague.

"What's the problem, Captain?"

"Thor and I... were uh, trying to... play? With that strange little black thing...? Uh, the one that you play on...?"

"The ps3." was the joint response of the two scientists.

Steve nods "Yes, that."

Tony crosses his arms, puffing copiously and theatrically "So, _Steve_ , you couldn’t turn it on, huh? You couldn’t play your little videogame, huh, _Steve_?"

"Why do you keep saying my name like that?"

"He's pissed off and keen to point it out, let it go"

Steve sighs, staring at a very interesting green spot on the floor.

"The game started, but there's something wrong ..."

"What?" Bruce is genuinely confused, while Tony rolls his eyes.

Raising his hands, Steve begins to gesticulate slowly, as if to explain something, Tony can’t help but look at his hands and the worried expression that forms on his face. It was a peculiarity of the Captain that Tony had learned to know very well, to worry about apparently superfluous things; and keep his cold-blooded approach to things under wraps except in extreme circumstances. Tony, for his part, could be said to be slightly, and really, only slightly, attracted by this feature.

"Got it...?

“Tony?"

The man opens his eyes wide and slams them repeatedly. Steve and Bruce are watching him, waiting for an answer, Bruce has an arched and judging eyebrow.

"I wasn’t listening."

Steve pouts, while Bruce sighs.

"Cap, said the screen was blocked."

"Blocked? Blocked how?"

"I don't know, Tony. It’s stuck somehow. Are we going to check it out, or not?"

Tony turns to the project they were working on, slowly caressing the small tools and chrome-like metals on display. Apparently thinking it over. Bruce is a step away from strangling him.

Exhaling loudly, Tony runs a hand through his hair; then, strides out of the lab, followed by a clumsy Bruce and a worried Steve.

The living room was dark, lit only by the TV screen, for Bruce it was already enough since the device was a good 60 inches. The head and shoulders of Thor emerge from the sofa, decorated by his long blond hair. Thor turns his head and his curious eyes meet those of the two scientists. Then the god, puts on a sad expression; Tony looks up, the theatricality of the "god" sometimes was very annoying.

"Dear friends, what a dark day! We were delighting ourselves with this videogame but, suddenly-..."

"Thor, cut it with the 1400 speech, you've learned to make a decent conversation"

Thor sends an angry look at Tony who approaches the screen looking at it curiously

"Okay, okay, we were playing _Silent Hill_ and the game froze."

Tony inclines his head towards the device and then looks at the others.

"...well, just restart it."

Steve snorts "You think we didn't try...? It’s completely stuck!"

"Okay, _Cherry Garcia_ , calm down!"

Steve blinks at the nickname, confused.

Bruce observes the pair. "Uh, Tony? _Cherry Garcia_ is a Ben &Jerry ice-cream flavour..." he says, curious.

Steve crosses his arms and sits down with a dull thud next to Thor, who has his eyes on a potato chip far more interesting than the whole conversation.

"Tony started giving me for nicknames all sorts of Ben and Jerry ice cream, recently."

"And it's very funny," Stark adds with a small smile.

Bruce sighs. A genius, to be sure, but Tony was really just a big child, having to work with him was like getting on a carousel and not being able to get off.

_Never_.

A slight flash of light makes the four heroes concentrate on the screen. Thor grabs the bag of chips and holds it to himself in a protective, and somewhat maternal, embrace. Steve and Bruce raise a decidedly surprised eyebrow at the apparent inexplicable resurrection of the device.

Tony, on impulse, touches the screen.

The bag of potato chips fall to the ground in an orange-flavored paprika storm.

The screen is off.

Dark.

Completely black.

No sound, no noise.

Clint dressed in purple pajamas, emblazoned with the face of Hulk on the chest, enters the living room yawning and rubbing his neck.

"So, did you managed to fix it?"

The man looks around. The living room is completely empty. The bag of potato lay helpless, near the sofa.

"Uh... Guys?"

_____________________________

Cold.

Why? He never suffered cold.

But now...

Now he feels the cold and dusty floor.

Floor?

Wait a moment...

Opening his ice-colored eyes, Thor looks in front of him.

A bar...? The blond tilts his head in confusion, but yes. It's a bar counter; dirty, smelly... abandoned.

Thor blinks a couple of times, and moistens his lips instinctively. He gets up, wiping his clothes.

Wait a moment. These were not his clothes! A leather jacket? A jumper?

_JEANS?_!

By the ivory balls of Odin, not jeans! No, these were definitely not his clothes... and furthermore, as much as Tony and Clint could contest it, jeans were NOT a comfortable item. Not at all.

 Shaking his head, the man sighs, it is not the time to think about jeans or clothes in general, instead... the room, vaguely familiar, gives him a sense of anguish, the dusty and ruined tables and sofas whose fake skin appeared burned and decrepit. The Asgardian wrinkles his nose in disgust.

This place... it reeked of death and sadness.

Stepping forward he feels his head wobble, he puts his hand on his forehead, noticing that yes, he also has a ponytail. He is tempted to untie it but...

Wait another moment

His head? His head was spinning?!

Had an alien army attacked them?! Did he drink any particularly hazardous beverage proposed by Tony?! Perhaps the noble Dr Banner had had a Hulk moment, and hit him?!

Nay, perhaps Thor was merely dreaming?

These were the only reasons that could make the great god of thunder's head spin.

But most important, he realises in a flash of clarity... he is alone. Was he not just a moment before speaking with-… oh, the others! Where are they?

Steve? Tony? Bruce?

Bruce...

Steve, a man able to smash a mansion with his bare hands and rebuild it soon after; Tony has the tenacity of a lion and manages to create a rocket with a Tin can.

But Bruce? If he's taken by anxiety, it could very well be the end! If Hulk breaks loose in a place like this...? Totally unknown? Or worse…

If he does not... when there are threats unknown?

Thor bites his lip, he must find them all!

It's not that -

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

He would recognize that sharp scream everywhere.

_Tony._

With a leap and forgetting to have some uncomfortable Jeans, Thor snaps towards the exit, opening the shabby door of the bar.

The scene is... singular.

Tony, fully dressed in his horrible fiery red tie, the one he loves to wear at - _what did he call him? Conventions?_ \- is running away in terror, then, noticing Thor, brakes with one foot, almost comically. Thor runs towards him with a huge smile, Tony's eyes widen.

"Tony, you're fine!" The blond suffocates him in a hug and the other stiffens.

"Define well, _Wardrobe_ , and keep the biceps in place, and how the hell are you dressed like that? How the hell _am I_ dressed like this?! What's going on here?! Thor, _Thor_! Let's all calm down!"

Thor, who had not even breathed, was looking at the scientist innocently.

Tony takes a deep breath.

"Ah, by the way, I was running away."

"From what ...? "

Tony points to the direction from which he had popped up, still staring at Thor.

"From that"

Turning his head jerkily, Thor notices the abomination that was reaching them.

At a slow pace, the creature staggered closer. Consisting of ruined skin and two big, sparkly, yellow lungs, it could barely place one foot in front of the other, but was gaining ground.

"Tony, that's...."

"A smog, Thor."

"...It's impossible. "

Tony pulls the man's leather jacket making him flinch "We're in the game, Greg Allman*."

Thor, wondering who Greg Allman was, stands in front of Tony, who was more fragile given his unfortunate human heritage. As an Asgardian, it was Thor’s job to protect him.

The creature opens the ribcage wide, hissing as it filled the area with dark smoke.

The two heroes cough and gasp painfully, as involuntary tears flow furiously down their faces. This was the annoying effect of smog, a sour smoke that entered directly into the lungs, and almost clogged the trachea. Tony tightens his arms around his middle, coughing so hard his ribs felt as if they’d shatter; it was so damn annoying.

Thor runs towards the creature.

"The lungs, Thor! The lungs!"

Thor gives a mighty fist to the monster.

Now, if there’s one thing in the world Tony Stark knows... it’s that Thor is one of the toughest things in the universe; a single punch like that should have crumbled the creature like a chocolate cookie. But, as the god strikes, the deformed ribcage traps Thor’s fist within and sucks it ever deeper; throwing the man to the ground with a cry of anguish. Tony’s smug grin dies, and fear begins to stir.

The creature opens its lungs again, Thor is on the ground, upset, petrified.

Tony looks at every corner of that stupid and infernal city that falls into his field of vision. He had to think...

He had to think of something.

On impulse he runs towards Thor right in the same instant when the smoke is sprayed in the air.

  



	2. Brewed to Matter

The hint of a smile graces Bruce’s face upon first awakening; as his just-opened eyes behold the sharp, yet angelic features of one Steve Rogers. For his part, Captain America looks halfway between serious, and exhausted.   
"Cap, uh... hey?" The phrase is hoarse, from a parched throat; but the other lights up in delight.   
"Bruce, thank goodness you're fine!"   
The scientist coughs as he sits up slowly, taking stock of the fact he seemed to be laying upon a... hospital bed? Bruce looks around, a terrible sense of realization is forming in his chest. Oh no, oh no.   
His breath quickens, shoulders heaving as those intelligent brown eyes grow wide in sudden fear; Bruce clenches his fists tightly, holding on mentally, and physically. “St-Steve, tell me we’re not-…" he gasps, barely comprehending what he knows to be true. “Tell me we’re not in the game? Steve? Is this the hospital from-… oh no no no no no...”   
Steve jumps in, “Bruce? Dr Banner, you need to calm down right now,... Hulk is the last thing we need right now!”

"CALM DOWN?! STEVE, WE ARE IN SILENT HILL! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU ASK ME TO-…" He pauses, noticing what was bothering him about the situation, and frowns at the super-soldier. “Cap... are you... hurt?‘’

Steve opens his eyes. Bruce... has calmed down? No Hulk? No little green veins? Apparently not. Bruce remained the small, square scientist with crooked glasses he always was. How this is possible? After a scene like that, Steve doesn’t know; but as soon as the other touches his arm the Captain winces.   
"It's a knife wound. These bizarre nurses, that sort of seemed like adult entertainers... whose heads, uh, wobbled the whole time?" Steve shrugs, looking uncomfortable. "I met three of them on the way here... and then the fourth, the one that almost hit you, I only had time to had to block the hit with my arm. I'm sorry I didn’t get there sooner, but..."   
Bruce smiles and shakes his head. "Tony's right, you're just like a Sunday grandpa"   
Steve blinks, "Sunday's grandpa?"   
Bruce gets up and takes off his jacket, which now seemed just annoying. "It's because you're sweet and kind. Tony’s exact words, I promise. ‘A sexy Sunday grandpa'. Bruce chuckles, and Steve blushes slightly.

"Sexy? Tony thinks I’m sexy?"   
To the naive question Bruce looks at Steve with a deadpan glare. "There is no living being that doesn’t consider you sexy, captain."   
Swallowing, Steve gets up. He honestly couldn't believe he was considered sexy, especially by Tony. He had never given any evidence of finding him... sexy?   
Annoying? Perhaps. 

Stiff? Definitely. 

But sexy? Perhaps Tony wanted him a whole different type of stiff...  
The Captain jolts out of his thoughts at the sound of Bruce haphazardly tearing at his shirt sleeves in a decidedly Hulk-like degree of anger. “I wasn’t wearing these earlier, I was in my pyjamas... so who changed me into this? And you! Do you even own a shirt with, uh, is that an Uriah Heep Logo on it?” A pause. “...did you steal that from Tony?”  
Before Steve can stammer a response, Bruce begins to bind the super-soldier's arm with the sleeve remnants.

“Bruce, no! We can find bandages, there has to be a first aid kit somewhere, or... or something else!” Steve protests.   
Snorting in response, Bruce rolls his eyes. “Steve, the most hygienic thing in here besides our clothes is the bed... and if you haven’t noticed, it’s covered in dried blood and death. And given where we are, I don’t think we’ll find clean bandages... video games are more about the occasional health pack. Well, any game that isn’t Silent Hill... so you’ll have to make do with my shirt sleeves.”  
Steve jerks back, hissing through his teeth at Bruce’s touch; and the scientist’s eyes widen in shock. “Did that... hurt? Was I too rough? Sorry, I get Hulkish when I’m stressed-…"   
“No, no... it isn’t you, Doctor. It’s me. My strength feels... less. Like it’s halved, or something. Even my resistance to injury, cold, heat, something here is messing with the super serum, or me, I’m not...” He paused, collecting his thoughts. “It took... a lot of effort to fight those nurses, much less win; and after, well, it was hard to carry you here. Not that I’m calling you heavy or anything, but normally it’s not difficult. Now I seem to be... broken?”

“Not broken. Just... average. Human, again.” Bruce starts to think about the situation by scratching his unshaven beard, it was his habit. Steve knew he didn’t have to talk, because when Bruce Banner scratched his beard he meant only one thing, ideas on ideas and links on links.   
Steve looks around, moving slightly towards the dark window; the knives stolen from the nurses’ corpses are on the metal table near the door.   
Captain America sighs... if he and Bruce are here, then who else? Maybe Thor and Tony? And will they be the same? Weakened by this place? Steve bites his lip. 

"Okay, I think I understand.”  
Steve turns to face the scientist, who seems to be wearing a grim half-smile. “If I’m right... then we’ve been ‘adjusted’, or altered to fit the game. Physically, maybe mentally too, but I don’t think so. You and Thor are most affected, then, having lost some of the powers that make you two... well, YOU.”   
Steve approaches the knives "Do you think that Thor’s also wea-… uh, normal?"  
Bruce sighs. "I really think so, and it will be a bad blow for the guy. What I can’t explain to myself is... why can’t I become Hulk? I'm practically so stressed I should be either the Big Guy or dead from a heart attack right now... so he should have appeared ten minutes ago!" 

 

Steve only half-hears the words Bruce spoke. Right now he felt useless, really useless... but, after all, hadn’t everything returned as before? Hadn’t he already faced such a thing in the past? Yes.   
He’d been born like this; a normal enough child for the days in which he lived through. Steve knew well enough, that the real strength wasn’t just physical.  
"Cap, did you understand what I said?" 

Steve's vortex of thoughts is abruptly interrupted. "...no, I didn’t. Forgive me, my mind’s all..." He gestures, trying to explain without words.  
Bruce sighs, approaching the door and taking one of the gore-encrusted blades scavenged from the nurses. "Alright, well let's just get out of here and find the other two; then we’ll work on how to get back home."   
Steve swallows, taking one of the other knives, and nodding. "Ready, Banner?"   
Bruce runs a hand through his short, bristly hair. "Not at all, but we can’t waste time." Then, with a forceful kick, Steve attempted to open the door...

But of course, the best laid plans of mice and men... well, they ‘oft go awry’.  
In this case, it meant the normally-super soldier recoiled in discomfort, offering only a surprised “Ouch!” as he falls to the ground on his pert posterior. Bruce narrows his eyes at the door, banishing all smug smiles, as he turns his gaze on Steve.  
“Steve, you clearly locked this door when you entered... of course it doesn’t open.”   
Grumbling in response, Steve sighs. “Even so, I should be able to knock it off its hinges, Bruce!”  
“News flash, Cap... body of a greek god or not, you’re still just an average thirty-year old right now, and I don’t know if you noticed this but... most humans find kicking in a metal door to be beyond them.”

"It's so frustrating!” Steve vents, glaring at the door as he rises.   
Bruce opens the door turning the key and nods "Of course it is. You’ve gone from almost no limitations to mortal again... welcome to my life.‘’

The ruined walls provided the backdrop to the growing fear that slowly seemed to creep through both men; building with every echoed step, each shadowy corner they couldn’t penetrate with their gaze, and the constant feeling of not being alone. Swallowing, feeling so very vulnerable right now, Steve turns the knife over and over in his hands. It gave the sensation of control, of protection, of a chance at survival. No matter how silly that notion seemed.

"Do you have any idea why we ended up here?" He asks, eyes tracking the room.   
Idly scratching some dried flakes of blood from his weapon, Bruce reflects a second on the captain's words. "Honestly, all the stuff that’s happening right now escapes my understanding. I don’t even think I can give a scientific motivation. Find a phone, Cap, let's call Strange."

Steve gives a little smile; noting that, yes, Bruce's hands were shaking... though the other man was trying his best to play down how anxious he was by this whole situation. Taking a couple more steps, the scientist turns to Steve with a raised hand and an open mouth. "I believe we are at the Alchemilla."   
"Alchemilla?" Bruce observes the crusty beds "Yes, definitely. This isn't Brookhaven..."   
Steve bites his lip "Bruce, please explain better."

Bruce's glasses fall to the left even after yet another attempt by the scientist to rearrange them on the nose. "Silent Hill, the city, is composed of two main hospitals and a psychiatric clinic. Alchemilla is the normal hospital, and Brookhaven is the psychiatric hospital.”

Steve nods his understanding.  
"Now, I know for sure that this is Alchemilla because of the structures present in the architecture. My main question is... Captain, do you remember which Silent Hill game you were playing?"   
Steve looks upwards reflecting a few seconds. "I think it's... the collection--"

"Oh no, not Tony's collection ..." 

"Why?"   
Bruce ignores the question, whispering a litany of bad words against the game and Tony for damning them.  
\-------------------------------------------  
He could not believe it... it just wasn’t possible.   
His strength... completely gone! He had been beaten by a-... uh, well he didn't even know how to describe that thing! 

Tony was panting, leaning against the counter of the bar, and Thor found himself on the floor, somewhat shell-shocked by the situation.   
"I... I was not able to do anything.” Thor mutters in confusion.  
Tony sighs. "Well, Magic Mike, apparently your strength has shrunk. Even if nothing else of yours seems to have gotten the shrinking-violet treatment."   
Thor opens his eyes wide "WHAT ?!"   
Tony blinks, touching a ringing ear. "Okay, tone it down Gladiator. I’m betting they heard that even outside of the damn game. Anyway, I'm sorry big guy, but I think that-... you got blue-shelled. Nerfed by Silent Hell’s bizarre game logic..."   
Thor collapsed back on the floor with his thoughts whirling. He was weak.   
Weak? In over a millennia of life, he’d never come close to feeling like this. Well, not unless Loki and poison were involved... that is. Never. He was never weak; certainly the enemy was always slightly stronger and therefore a worthy opponent to fight against... but, the odds had never been so skewed. Moodily musing the circumstances, the Asgardian shrugs in response.  
Tony looks up at the sky and then sighs, approaching. "Thor, listen to me, I can’t understand what it's like to lose some of your invincibility, but -"   
The man sits beside him unbuttoning his tie, but not responding as Tony continued. "I can tell you that even with the strength of an ordinary human being, you're worth a lot especially in a place like this. In fact, I'm really happy to have found you; imagine if it was me and Bruce trapped here?"   
"But Bruce is smart and he... becomes Hulk."

"I don’t think Banner will be able to transform into this place, Thor, not seeing how we have adapted."   
Thor's eyes widen "Do you mean he is just Bruce Banner right now? The small, minute, Bruce Banner?"   
"I think he would punch you in the face if he heard you now, Thor." Tony says, then observes the very rapid change of expression of the other man.

Thor gets up. "We have to find him! And Captain America too! It all depends on me!"   
"I'd be here too but okay, tell yourself what you want if it makes you stand up."   
Thor looks around, "We need a weapon ..." he mutters. Then he takes several steps forward, looking around.   
Raising his head instead, Tony proposes "What do you think of an iron pipe?"    
"An iron pipe?"   
Tony nods. “It’s not your beloved hammer, but better than nothing."   
"And where do we find an iron pipe?"   
Tony backs away slowly, then turning to the bathroom door, leaving Thor’s field of vision. “The town’s a living skeleton, Wreck-It Ralph... most of the pipes’re probably iron, shouldn’t be too hard to find something and yank it off the wall."   
Thor looks at Tony for a long moment, before offering a counter-argument.  
"This is true, but Stark... there rests a crowbar not two paces yonder.”  
Furrowing his eyebrows, Tony turns his head jerkily to the point indicated by Thor; noticing, for the first time, the crowbar seated on the counter. Stark approaches, somewhat confused and wondering if it had been there the whole time. "Why didn’t you get it when I screamed?"   
“Stark, I swear to you... that pry bar was not there earlier."   
Tony sighs. "Well, we need the iron pipe anyway... unless you particularly wanna share the crowbar, maybe take turns or hold hands so we both have equal access?” He chuckles at his dry wit, then rolls his eyes. “Anyway, be right back."   
With an unflattering gesture, Thor indicates the entirety of the genius, and grinds his teeth. “Why?”  
“Uh, excuse me?” Stark pauses, turning to face the other.  
“Why do you feel the need to arm yourself with a pipe? To fight too? Do you not think me adequate protection?” Thor accuses. “And what do you think yourself able to do, without your pretty little suit of armor...?”  
The first words coming to mind were strong enough he might actively be censored by the game should they escape Tony’s mouth. He took a hissing breath between his teeth, and tried to fight the rage building in his chest. “Yes, Thor, I will be arming myself and fighting too. Don’t like it? Cram it right up that royal behind. Just what the hell is your problem, today?”  
“You are small, Stark, and the technology you utilize in battle is not here. Do you feel able to use such a weapon against the horrors we have seen in this realm?” Thor asked, pointedly. “You are smart, and I respect this... but we rarely send our scholars into battle armed with weaponry they cannot wield.”  
“Is that what this really about, or is it your ego, Big Hero 6?” Tony spits back, crossing his arms.  
“Do you not trust me to protect you, Tony?” Thor finds his rage asking the other. “Or will your hubris not allow you to accept my protection?”  
“I-…" Tony pauses, he looks away a moment and exhales. “Of course I trust you, but you’re as squishy and human as I am right now... and as the foremost expert on being mortal, it might be nice if you could put some faith in my judgement. We good? Can I go get the piping from the bathroom now, or do you want to argue some more?”  
Silence filled the space, then Thor spoke. “You need not go so far from my sight, Stark... another crowbar has manifested upon the bar.”  
“When were you planning on telling me this?” Tony retorts, looking skeptically at the God. “Was this whole argument just to distract me? What... make fun of me?” He begins unbuttoning the jacket, finding the garment too restrictive to fight properly in should they need to. “As much as I’m enjoying the view, you have no idea what I’d give for your jeans right now... these formal things are so damn scratchy.”  
Thor makes a non-committal noise, which Tony takes as dismissal.   
“Oh cram a sock in it, lord of power sockets... you have no idea how lucky you are right now. Might want to act like it, sometime.”   
Hefting the crowbar and leaving the jacket slung over a shoulder, Tony moves towards the exit; only to find Thor’s hand barring his exit. The scientist glances up at the other, and notes the concerned expression... well, now is as good a time as any to find out what was bothering the big guy.  
“What’s up, Tangled?” he asks, noting the way warmth from the broad hand seeped through the thin shirt fabric, adding slight heat to the arc reactor and skin surrounding. Ah, of course.  
“This... your metal heart. Are you sure it works in this strange realm?” Thor queries, anxiously. “If my strength has been drained by this world, and the Hulk has been kept at bay by the same energies...”  
Some may think him nothing more than a foolish battle-loving prince from another world; but the truth was that, besides Bruce, Thor was the only other member of the team with a strong understanding of how the arc reactor functioned. Although from Thor’s perspective, such technology was hopelessly outdated...  
“Well, uh, if it doesn’t, we’ll know pretty quickly, won’t we?” Tony jokes, trying to lighten the mood; even though his heart began to quicken, chest tightening with anxiety. Like a suffocating, painful embrace from the inside-out. He hadn’t wanted to think about such an event...  
What if it did stop working? It was still working... for now. Or was it? The light was on, yes, but perhaps this was an illusion; or some sort of trick Silent Hill was playing on him. Tony honestly wouldn’t be surprised if the light inside was only on to deceive them... though it didn’t feel like the fragments were eating their way closer to his heart right now.   
The dizzying flood of thoughts running through his mind stops at the sudden sensation of warmth that envelops him, as Thor takes the overwrought Tony into his arms. It heightens the sensation of strangulation within his chest, and Tony has to fight his instincts not to duck and run... but eventually, the genius can accept the comfort offered, the tightness in his chest abating slowly.   
“You need not pretend, Stark. All warriors feel fear for different reasons... yours are closer to the heart than most, but still most valid.” Thor says, and Tony doesn’t admit he can feel the words rumbling through that expansive chest before they parted.  
“Uh, yeah... thanks, Thor. We need to go, or something’ll come get us... but, uh, thanks.” Stark smiles, wanly, and resists the urge to touch the arc reactor. Thor merely nods in response, and the unlikely duo turn to leave the room.

Jogging slowly up the street, the pair panted quietly in the strange darkness. All around them, cold, fog, shadows and menacing sounds that seemed to have no form.  
Tony, looking around for the umpteenth time, asks the other “So uh, which Silent Hill were you two playing?’’

The blond looks at him then looks up at the sky thinking about it a little. “The collection, I believe." 

"You mean the one with the first three games, or the one that was purposely made for me by Konami with all the games ?" 

"The complete one, Tony." 

Tony looks up at the sky "If we ever get back I’m going to throttle Clint for initiating you two into the world of videogames!" 

Avoiding another wandering Smog, which fortunately is very slow, Thor looks in front of him. “This time it was Steve who wanted to play..." 

Tony opens his eyes, surprised and a slow smile breaking across his face. “Oh, really...?" 

'' Stark, do not think of reproaching him about this as soon as you see him!''

''I would never do that!''   
Looking at him with disapproval, Thor sniffs. “Anthony Edward Stark, there was no time in our history when you did not blame Steve Rogers for any slight mistake he made. ''   
''Yes, but... in this case he didn't make a mistake, Thor.'

''CORRECT.''   
The word was uttered by an almost heart-stoppingly terrifying voice.

Tony and Thor stop on impulse; Tony swallows as Thor whirls around.  
It was... embarrassing; Thor’s immediate reaction was one of courage, and his own? Tony shakes his head. Who the hell he was kidding?   
Stress was eating him alive, especially after that little argument in the bar. Maybe, just maybe if he had even the vaguest crumb of Thor’s natural inclination to battle and curiosity over fear...   
Or even Steve’s instinctive selflessness, come to think of it. What would Cap do in this situation? He always seemed to have a plan, even in the face of imminent death. Biting his lip and spinning in a half-circle to face the new threat... he finds Thor staring at him.   
“Are you well, Stark? You were back there for quite some time.” Thor asks.  
“Just thinking, Hercules...” he retorts. Eyes falling upon the Child before them, as Thor snorts. The... Child, it was surreal to behold and such a shade of off-grey that it seemed darker than the ruined city itself.  
Tony arches an eyebrow, slowly tilting his head. ''Wait a sec-… you’re Joshua!''   
“And who is Joshua? '' Thor's voice rings in his ears.   
'’Oh yeah, you still haven’t played that one yet. He’s, uh-...'’ 

''I am your guide.''

Tony's eyebrow arches even more, almost inhumanly, one might say. ''…what? No, you don’t-… wait, what the hell is going on? " 

''You should know it, Tony, the fault is only yours...”

Tony steps backward. Thor crosses his arms and turns to Stark, looking at the genius with a mixture of intrigue and frustration at the scenario playing out before them.  
''What?! '' Says the scientist turning to the Asgardian. "You and Brewed to Matter were playing this creepy bullshit, not me! How the hell can it be my fault?" 

Thor and Joshua look at each other ''Brewed to matter?''   
Tony sighs ''It’s an ice cream flavour, can we-... can we please go back to the point of the situation? Joshua, you’re a Guide... sure, but, a Guide for what exactly?'' 

“To get away from here .”   
The two avengers swallow almost in unison, while Joshua takes a few steps closer. Silent as a ghost, the child looks ahead, eyes staring and glazed; Thor realized that the little human had not blinked even once since he had arrived.

"Hospital.” The baby jerks his head towards the two and Tony jumps. “The other two are at the hospital.”

Tony does not even have time to say ‘And where the hell is the hospital?’ before the child disappears, leaving them both displaced.

“DAMN VIDEOGAMES!" Stark yells.  
Thor looks around. "Silent Hill is not such an easily-navigated town. If we could just find a map...”

"Actually... now I’m thinking about it, big guy, there’s no need. This street is wide, which means it should be one of the three main ones; so the hospital has gotta be down the road that way...”  
Thor and Tony begin to walk again, the Asgardian observes the other as he decided to direct towards the destination. 

"How many times have you played this videogame, Tony?"

"Too many.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joshua Sheperd is from Silent Hill homecoming, is the main character's Brother.

**Author's Note:**

> *Gregg Allman was a famous Rock musician/singer , he had loooong blond hair!


End file.
